Whole Again
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: Ron was jelous, now Hermione's desperate. A short, but sweet little parody to Whole Again by Play . R/R Please!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione reached into her purse, grabbed her sunglasses, and replaced them with her change from her book she just bought. It was a warm, sunny day in Diagon Alley. People would pass, and she would smile, but really, her mind wasn't focusing on that. Her mind was on Ron. Ronald Weasley. The boy with the Weasley red hair. All of the good times they had had together... She wondered that if she and Ron had never hooked up, they would still be good friends, and not completely ignore eachother as they do now. She glanced up at the sky. "Why?" she thought to herself.  
  
If you see my walking down the street Staring at the sky, and dragging my two feet.  
  
Hermione focused ahead of her, and of course, right on time, Ron passed with Harry next to him. They were having an animated discussion about quidditch this coming year. She hurried past them, and let a tear fall.  
  
You just pass me by, It still makes me cry. But you can make me whole again.  
  
Why did I have to be so stupid.why did I do that.I should've confronted Ron first.then again.why does he have to be so jealous, he knew I loved him. I still spend time with Harry, and he doesn't get jealous... Hermione remembered back about a month ago. She was at her parent's house, and had gotten a surprise visitor. None other than Viktor Krum. Perfect timing once again. He asked if he could spend a day in Hogsmead with her, and ("Stupid me" she thought) she accepted. Little did she know that Ron, Harry, and Ginny were there. They were in the Three Broomsticks, when she met up with them. Ron smiled, got up, and hugged her. "How's my Mione doing? I tried calling you on the fellytone("Telephone." Harry corrected,) Yeah, telephone, and you weren't there. Anyway, I've missed you! What brings you here? And Alone?" Uh-oh. Wrong question. "I- I'm not here alone.Someone kind of...invited me.and I kind of.accepted." Ron looked confused. "Who?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. ".V-Viktor.please don't be mad, Ron. You know that I love you.he's just a friend." Harry and Ginny looked at eachother with nervous glances. "Viktor. Viktor KRUM. VICKY?" Ron asked, starting to get mad. "Y-yes.I figured you wouldn't be mad.after all.I still spend time with Harry and you know that I still love you and you alone." Hermione said hopefully and nervously as Harry nodded. "No.don't worry.you know what.it's fine.you just have a great life with VICKY.I understand." "Ron.You KNOW it's not like that." "No, Hermione.no. Forget it, okay.it's obvious that you'd rather spend time with that famous git than with your own boyfriend. You didn't even ask me if you coudld.but.Go ahead.Have fun. Come on Harry, Ginny." He stomped out. Ginny gave her a look of sympathy, and hugged her quickly. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "Ron." she whispered to herself. She watched him leave, and went back to her house, tears flowing down her cheeks, forgetting about Viktor. She needed time to heal, and decided to see other guys, but it really didn't help. She was still in love with Ron. Today, she was with Seamus. "What's wrong Hermione?" Seamus noticed the tear fall down her cheek. "Nothing.sorry. I accidentally.looked into the sun." She said without thinking. Seamus looked at her funny, because she had sunglasses on, but didn't say anything. Hermione wiped the tear. She didn't notice, but Ron turned around and looked at Hermione, who, he noticed, was laughing with Seamus. He felt angry, but had a hurt look in his eye. "Mione." he whispered to himself. Harry noticed but didn't say anything.  
  
If you see me with another guy I'm laughing and I'm joking, trying to get by. I won't put you down 'Cause I want you around You can make me whole again.  
  
Seamus brought her into a nice pub sort of like the Three Brooksticks. He went to get them drinks. Hermione sat down, and thought back to first year.  
  
Looking back on when we first met  
  
She was on the train, looking for Trevor, Neville's toad. She passed by the section where Ron and Harry were sitting, and quickly turned around, and went back. There he was. Sitting there, with dirt on his nose, trying to do magic. It made her smile. He was very cute. She began to giggle. Ron turned quickly to her, and she could've sworn he smiled. To cover up the laugh, she asked them about Trevor. Then she remembered their first kiss.  
  
I cannot escape and I cannot forget.  
  
She was in the library, doing homework. Ron came and sat down next to her and did his, although they both knew all too well that they weren't paying attention. "Ron" "Hermione" They said at the same time. "I love you"  
  
Baby, you're the one.  
  
They said again at the same time. Ron blushed. He was very cute when he blushed. "Thank gods you feel the same way. You know, I was up half the night trying to find out ways to tell you.and now, look.it was just too easy. And-" "Ron?" Hermione interrupted. "Mmm-hmm?" he answered. "Shut up and kiss me."  
  
You can't do no wrong.  
  
Ron blushed, smiled, and there it was. But it was all over now. Another tear fell.  
  
You can make me whole again.  
  
"Harry, I screwed up. Big time.I miss her. I was jealous. Why'd I do that? I'm such a git. She'll never want me back.she likes Seamus.What am I gonna do?" Ron asked, as he and Harry walked into a pub kind of like the Three Brooksticks. He didn't even notice who was there.  
  
Time is laying heavy on my heart. Seems I've got too much of It since we've been apart  
  
"First, you can apologize for being such a git.Then tell her you love her.THEN you can snog her, that way Ginny and I can laugh at you like we used to because let me just tell you now, gods, do I MISS doing that!" Harry said happily. Ron smiled.  
  
My friends make me smile, if only for a while. You can make me whole again.  
  
Ron remembered back about a month and a half ago. Hermione was at the burrow for the weekend. Harry and Ginny were new couples, and he and Hermione had been a couple for a few months. Hermione and Ginny were laying on their beach towels by the lake in the back of the Burrow, tanning. Of course, he and Harry came up with an evil plan. They snuck up from behind them, Harry scooped Ginny into his arms, and Ron threw Hermione over his shoulder. "RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" Hermione screamed, hitting his back, but not too hard. Ginny tried the polite attempt, but just gave up in the end. "Harry.please. Put me down.please.Oh gods, Harry.no!!! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Too late, they were instantly thrown into the lake. Hermione and Ginny looked at eachother, and smirked. "Oh Ronnie!" Hermione called innocently. "Harry, dear!" Ginny said. "Yes, luv?" Ron called back, a huge smile of victory on his face. "Mmm hmm?" Harry said, another smile of victory showing. "Since we love you SO much." Hermione began. ".We'd like to give you boys a big hug!" Ginny finished. "You wouldn't." Ron said. "Oh, but Ronnie, we would." Hermione said sweetly. Her and Ginny backed Harry and Ron into the side of the Burrow. Ron and Harry looked at eachother, terrified looks on their faces. Hermione and Ginny both wrapped their arms tightly around their boyfriends' necks, and Hermione flicked her hair back, so it got Ron's face. "HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE ANN GRANGER!!" Ron began, but was laughing too hard. He knew he was enjoying it though, and so was Hermione. Eventually, Ron gave in and put his arms around Hermione's waist. "I love you, Mione. MY Mione. Although.my very WET Mione.but I still love you." That was the first time he called her 'My Mione' Her heart melted. "I love you too, Ron. MY Ron. My no-longer-dry Ron! But I still love you too!..."  
  
Looking back on when we first met I cannot escape and I cannot forget Baby, you're the one You can't do no wrong  
  
Ron didn't know what made him do it, but he turned around, and there was Hermione. " Ok..she's here. Here I go."He said to Harry. "You can do it, mate." Harry said, clapping his shoulder.  
  
You can make me whole again.  
  
Hermione wiped the tear away. There was no use crying. It was too late. Crying would only make matters worse.  
  
So now, I'll have to wait But baby, if you change you're mind, don't be too late Cause I just can't go On It's already been too long But you can make me whole again.  
  
Hermione felt breath on the back of her neck, and heard somebody whisper: "I'm so sorry." She turned around. "Oh, Ron!" She got up and hugged him, tears flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry, Ron! I didn't mean to hurt you.I shouldn't have done that!" "No, Mione, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was really rude and jealous and stupid and I was acting like a git.Forgive me?" "Of course." "I love you" They said together. Hermione took both of his hands, entwined her fingers between Ron's, and got on tiptoe to kiss Ron. Ginny met up with Harry. "It's about time." Ginny said, wrapping one arm around Harry's waist. She kissed him quickly. "Definitely."  
  
Looking back on when we first met I cannot escape and I cannot forget Baby, you're the one You can't do no wrong.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I'm really, REALLY sor-" She looked up at him. "Shut up and kiss me." He leaned down and kissed her. "Now we can make fun of them!" Ginny said. "Oi, you two lovebirds.come on over here." Harry said. Hermione looked. Seamus was sitting with them, a huge smile on his face. "Oh gods, Seamus! I'm so sorry.I forgot-" "Hermione.It's FINE!" he answered. "We did it!" Harry said to Seamus, as he shook his hand. Hermione's eyes turned to Harry. "Did WHAT exactly?" "Got you back together!" Seamus said. "How exactly did you." "We tried the guilt trip on Ron, and asked Seamus to go out with you for the day.and-" "AARGH! You two and you're plans.although, if it were't for you, I probably wouldn't be with Ron. Oh, thanks! What can I s-" "SHUT UP AND KISS HIM!" Seamus, Ginny, and Harry said at the same time. "I think I will!" Hermione said. "Good Answer." Ron said, smiling, and leaning down to kiss his Mione.   
  
YOU CAN MAKE ME WHOLE AGAIN  
  
Whole Again belongs to Play Characters belong to JK Rowling Ideas belong to.well.ME! 


	2. Looking back into the previous summer

(a/n: this is based on a scene from the same summer of which 'Parody:Whole Again comes from.looking back to the lake scene.) "Gin?" "Over here, Harry!" Harry had been looking for Ginny so they could plan tonight's date. He found her on the in the lake by the Burrow with Ron and Hermione, who, of course, were again trying to drown each other. "If this is what being a couple means, then I'm not sure if I want to know." Ginny laughed. "Hiya Gin. There you are. So.about tonight." Harry kissed her forehead quickly. Ron and Hermione finally noticed that Harry was there. "Oh, hi Harr-EEEEE!" Hermione shrieked as Ron threw her over his shoulders and threw her across the lake. "Oooh.Ronald Arthur Weasley.you will PAY for that! I was trying not to get my hair wet!" Hermione scolded him. "Hi Harry. So.where are we going?" "Um.er.where do you want to go?" Harry asked her. Clearly he hadn't planned anything. At that though, Ginny giggled. "Oh, how about a beautiful walk on the beach?" Ginny asked. "You got it." Harry smiled. "Alright you two, break up the mushy stuff." Ron said. "Hem Hem! Excuse me, Mr. Oh, Hermione.I love you.you're the greatest.I wish words could tell you how much I-" Hermione started, but wasn't fast enough. To stop her from talking any longer, he pulled her into a deep kiss. "So much for mushy stuff." Ginny added. Harry laughed. "Alright.I'll see you in a few, Gin." Harry said as he looked at Ron, and said, "Um.Ron.don't you have somewhere to go too?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. "What are you talking abo- Oh.THAT.er- yes! I forgot. Slipped my mind! See you luv bug." He said to Hermione. "Right back at you." She shrugged. He kissed her softly and went with Harry. "Why do I get the feeling that they're up to something?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Because they ARE up to something." Ginny answered. The two girls giggled. Hermione and Ginny went on the grass right by the lake to tan. They lay there just talking and laughing in the sunlight for a while, not knowing that the boys were up to their evil plans again. "Got it?" Harry asked Ron as they stood hidden behind a bush right by the girls. "Got it." "Alright, let's move." Harry said. They silently tiptoed toward the girls who were talking about going back to Hogwarts. In one fast move, the girls shrieked. "RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! RONNNNNNNNNNN!" Hermione yelled as Ron threw her over his shoulder. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! OOOOH YOU ROTTEN SCUM BAG.PUT ME DOWN! HARRYYYYYY!" Ginny yelled as Harry scooped her up. But they were both too late. Both boys threw them into the lake. "RONNNN!" "HARRRY!" The boys stood there, tears rolling down their cheeks from laughter. "Since we love you both SO much." Hermione started. ".We'd like to give you a BIG hug!" Ginny finished. "You wouldn't." Ron said, a terrified look replacing the evil smile on his face. "Oh, but Ronnie.we would." Hermione said, an innocent look of pure evil on her face. Ron looked at Harry. They both looked terrified. They turned around oly to find that they were cornered. Hermione ran to Ron and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "HERMIONE ANN GRANGER! Hermione." He was laughing to hard. He just gave in and put his arms around her. "I love you Mione.My Mione.my very WET Mione." Ron laughed. "I love you too, Ron.my Ron.my no-longer-dry Ron!" "Ginny!AARGH!" Harry just gave in too. He kissed Ginny's forehead. "You know.that was a very clever plan! True.very mean.but very clever." Ginny said. "Oh, you think so?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "But then again, everything you do is clever." She said. "And everything you do is wonderful." Harry answered. "OOH! This is my favorite song!" Hermione said as the muggle radio that Mr.Weasley brought home played 'Forever and Always' By Shania Twain. "May I have this dance?" Ron asked as he offered her his hand. "Of course." Hermione accepted his offer.They slowly sway to the song. "My Ginny.may I have this dance?" Harry asked, and just like Ron, offered Ginny his hand. "Maybe we can get by JUST this once." Ginny teased and accepted his hand. And they swayed softly to the music in the moonlight. "Oh, Arthur.they remind me of us when were that age." Molly said to her husband as they spied on their children and their companions through the window. "They're growing up so fast." Molly wiped a tear. "There, There Molly. It's ok.may I have this dance?" Artur asked her. "Oh, I'd be delighted!" Molly took his hand and they danced. "You know.I've always dreamed of this day.and now it's finally here." Ron whispered to Hermione. He kissed her forehead. "I wish this song would last forever." Hermione answered. "It can if we let it." "Lead the way."  
  
C'est fini! Or as I like to say: C'est DONE!!(hehehehe)  
  
Forever and For Always-Belongs to Shania Twain Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermione,Arthur,Molly, Hogwarts, The Burrow-Belong to the goddess herself, JK Rowling (try to contain your applause) Plot belongs to.well.ME! How is it that I get such WONDERFUL plot bunnies??? They're very fluffy, true.but too funny and WONDERFUL! The bunnies are so attracted to me, they hop into my head and cry "Write Me! Write me! No Me First!" HAHAHA I crack myself up sometimes.or is that just because I'm a nut??? Hmm.I'm going to ponder that thought, Goodbye!!! 


End file.
